


Chikoritas Interruptas

by on_the_wing



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Gold, I don't even play this game I have no idea how old they're supposed to be, Inappropriate Use of Razor Leaf, M/M, also this is radio play style, anyway in this au they're grownups and they run a farm and stuff, do I have to say they're aged up?, for absolutely no reason, its not-so-secret vice, probably watching soap operas again, top Silver, where is that Meganium anyway, with a chikorita horde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_wing/pseuds/on_the_wing
Summary: I don’t understand how this doesn’t happen *every single time* anyone in the Pokéverse tries to get it on.





	Chikoritas Interruptas

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely derived from prismatic-cannon’s huntershipping headcanons and pictures on tumblr, I have no shame, well actually I have quite a lot of shame but I locked it in the hall closet with the expired lightbulbs that I’m never sure how to recycle, there’s a lot of rattling and banging in there but I’m trying really hard to ignore it ANYWAY. 
> 
> Yes I know it’s originally “interruptUs,” the adjective’s gender matches the noun’s, yes I know it would be "CHICORITAE INTERRUPTAE" if we were to get really technical, shut up I don't care anymore or at least I'm trying not to LATIN I MISS YOU SOB. Oh man I'm overtired.
> 
> I tried SO HARD to figure out the coding to make Silver's lines all silver-colored and Gold's lines all gold-colored, but AO3 hates me I guess.
> 
> This might be the worst thing I've ever written.

“Are you sure the door’s locked? Remember Rawst figured out that vine whip works on doorknobs.”  
  
“Yeah. I’ll check again though. Oh—”  
  
_-thump-_  
  
“Mmmh, Sil—”  
  
“Turn around and spread your legs.”  
  
“Ohhh. Oh Silver. I—”  
  
_“Now.”_  
  
_-rustle-fwoop-shuffle-rustle-_  
  
_-pop-fwsh-_  
  
“Mmmh.”  
  
“That’s right.”  
  
“Oh, that feels so _nice._ ”  
  
“If you’re using the word ‘nice,’ I must be doing something wrong.” _-smack!-_  
  
“Hahaha! Mmh, do that again.”  
  
_-SMACK-_  
  
“Oh oh _oh_ , oh Sil—”  
  
“You’re awfully worked up. What’s gotten into you?”  
  
“Well, your fing—”  
  
“You _idiot_ , I didn’t mean that literally.”  
  
“Mmh, ahh, ha, sorry, can’t think—right now.”  
  
“Try.”  
  
“Um, ah, I—what was the question again?”  
  
“It might help if you stopped moving your ass for a moment.”  
  
“Well stop moving your fingers then!”  
  
“….all right. Fair enough.”  
  
“Aww. Hahhh. So. Uh….”  
  
“What’s got you so impatient? Were you watering the nanab berry patch again?”  
  
“Ahaha no. I—um, I just, I haven’t seen you _all day,_ and I barely saw you yesterday, and we fell asleep last night before we could even, you know, _say goodnight_ or anything.”  
  
“You’ve seen me quite a bit today. We’ve spent at least three hours within ten feet of each other. We had a long conversation.”  
  
“Well…honestly that almost makes it worse. I could see you and hear you, but I couldn’t…touch you.”  
  
“Oh, is that so?”  
  
“I just _said_ it wa—ohh! Sil yeah, yeah, do that. Nnnh.”  
  
“You’re so easy, Gold.”  
  
“Not all of us can be difficult—”

_-SMACK-_

“Hahahaha.”  
  
“Oh, so I’m difficult, am I? Maybe I’m so difficult that I’ll just go find Pecha and take a quiet, peaceful nap instead.”  
  
“Nooooo, you’re much nicer than that!”  
  
“Oh, that sounds like a very nice plan to me. I’m sure Pecha would agree.”  
  
“Sil, _please._ Please?”  
  
“Oh. Well if you put it like _that_ …”  
  
“Mmmmh.”  
  
“Hmmm.”  
  
“Nnnh!”  
  
“Mmh.”  
  
_-thump-_  
  
“Nnh, nnh, nnh, ah, Sil, will you, will you p-please, now—”  
  
“Are you ready now?”  
  
“Yes, YES, I’ve been ready since we got to this room, I’ve been ready since we got _up_ this morning—”  
  
“Well, I suppose it’s your ass on the line…”  
  
“Take it, it’s yours.”  
  
“Aww, you’re sweet when you’re desperate.”  
  
“Oh Sil, ohhh—oh that’s, oh FUCK.”  
  
“Is that okay?”  
  
“Yeah. Ahh. Um. Just. A second. Now. Yeah. More.”  
  
“Mmmh.”  
  
“Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah, more, harder—”  
  
“Hnhhh—”  
  
“Oh! Yeah! Pull my hair! _fuck_ yes. Fuck. _Fuck_ me.”  
  
“What makes you—think you—can—tell me—what to—do?”  
  
“Mmh I _can’t_ , I know I—ah, can’t, I just, oh I, just asking—”  
  
“Say please then.”  
  
“Please, please fuck me hard, slam me into the door, make me sore for a week so I— _mmh,_ so I can’t forget the way you feel inside me—”  
  
“Nnnh—”  
  
“Aaah, aaah—”  
  
“ _Ethan_ —”  
  
“ _Fuck_ Sil I’m gonna come right _now_ —”  
  
“Not all over the _door!_ ”  
  
**_“MMMMMHHH!”_**  
  
“Gold, you’re _disgusting._ ”  
  
“Oh, ha, ha, yeah, punish me for it, make me pay—”  
  
_-CLATTER-takkatakka-takkatakka-_  
  
“Oh no…”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“CHIKA!” “Chi _kaaa_?”  
  
“Don’t stop now, please, I can’t bear it.”  
  
“Oh, you like it that much?”  
  
“Mmh yeah. Mmh. Mmmh. _Mmmh_.”  
  
_-THUMP-takkatakka-takkatakka-thumpthumpthump-_  
  
“Chika!” “Chika?” “Chikaaaa.” “Chiiika!” “ChikaREEE!”  
  
_-whap-_  
  
“Kids, we’re um, we’re okay in here, we’re just, um, playi—”  
  
_“Chika?!”_  
  
“Gold don’t say we’re _playing_ , that sounds fun. Kids, we’re just—fixing the plumbing. Really smelly, nasty, gunked-up plumbing. _Where is that Meganium._ ”  
  
“Sil omigods. I can’t believe you just said—ohhh Sil please. Please.”  
  
_-rustleshufflerustle-_  
  
“Chi?” _“Chika.”_  
  
“Mmh, you want it even after you’ve come, don’t you?”  
  
“Mmmmh. Even _more_ almost. Oh yeah, yeah—”  
  
“CHIKOREEEEEE.” “Chika!” “Chika chiko _ri_ chika chi!”  
  
“Kids _please_ , just give us a few minutes, I swear we’re not doing anything interesting in here.”  
  
“Chiko. Ree.”  
  
_“MEGANIUM WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?”_  
  
“Silver don’t be _rude_ —”  
  
“You like me rude.”  
  
“Nnnh! Oh, I do! But—mmmh, Meganium—ahh—doesn’t.”  
  
“Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.”  
  
“Pear come on—”  
  
“Aspear NO.”  
  
_“Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.”_  
  
“Chika!” “Chiiika!” “Chika.” “Chika?”  
  
“Aspear you have to—”  
  
_-THWIPPPPP- **THUNK.** -_  
  
“Gaah!”  
  
“PEAR WHAT THE FUCK. YOU ALMOST SLICED GOLD’S FACE IN HALF.”  
  
“Actually I think that was Cheri—look at the shape.”  
  
“Ugh. CHERI. STOP IT. How are we even going to fix that door?”  
  
“Chika! Chi-chi-chi.”  
  
“Oh, you can either use expandable foam or take a bit of wire screen for—mmmh—for structure, and fill it in with putty.”  
  
“Chi.” “Chi chi chi.” “Chika!” “Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.”  
  
“Gold, if Meganium doesn’t get out here right fucking now I think I might have to…stop fixing the plumbing.”  
  
“ _MEGANIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. MEGANIUM WHERE ARRRRRE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU._ ”  
  
“Chi-chi-chi.” “Chika chi-chi.” “Chiko-RI.” “Chika-chika-chikaaa.”  
  
_-takkatakka-_  
  
_-rumble rumble-_ “Mehhhhgaaa…”  
  
_“Fucking finally.”_  
  
“Sil don’t be ruu—ohh!”  
  
“Chika! Chikareee!” “Chika!”  
  
“Mehhga?”  
  
“Chika-chika-CHIKAree!”

_-takkatakka-takkatakka-_

“Chika!” “Chikoree chika chi chi—”  
  
“Mehg—”  
  
“CHIKOREE CHIKA CHIKA, CHIKA CHIKAAAAA—”  “Chika chi, chikori—” “Chika chik _chi!_ ”  
  
_“Sil what if we, mmh, moved away from the door really quietly while they’re arguing, do you think we could get away with it, you could sit down and I could sit on your lap maybe—”_  
  
_“Hmm, I don’t—”_  
  
“…”  
  
“………”  
  
“ChikoREEEEEEEEEEEEE.”  
  
“Meganium! Will you _please?_ ”  
  
“Mehhhhhga. Megaaaaaniummm.”  
  
“ _Thank_ you.”  
  
“Chika chika, chika chi—”  
  
“Megaaani, mehGAAY, meh GAYGAYGAYnium. Meh.”  
  
“Chika…ri?”  
  
“Meh GAY.”  
  
“Chi-chi-chi.”  
  
_“That little bit—"_  
  
_“Silver!”_  
  
“—of honey.”  
  
“MehGAYnium, mehgayni, mehhgay, meh meh meh, mehgay.”  
  
“Chika! Chicka chi.” “Chika.” “Chi.”  
  
_-rumble-rumble-rumble-_  
  
“Chika, chikoree…”  
  
_-takka-takka-takka-takka-takka-_  
  
_-tikka-tikka-tikka-_  
  
_-tik-tik-tik-_  
  
……  
  
…  
  
“Oh gods are they gone? Are they finally gone?”  
  
“I…think so?”  
  
“Are you sure they’re not just lying in wait outside the door? Waiting to skewer us the moment we relax?”  
  
“Sil they’re not _enemies_. They’re just _kids_.”  
  
“Kids with pea brains and deadly weapons.”  
  
“Aww come on, you love them.”  
  
“Tch. That doesn’t mean they’re not going to kill me.”  
  
“They were never going to kill you. They just wanted to spend time with you.” _-shuffle-_ “Like I do.”  
  
“You sap. You’ll be the first up against the wall when the pokérevolution comes.”  
  
“I’m already up against the wall.”  
  
“Mmh. Well, the door. If you were up against the wall we might’ve made less noise.”  
  
“I _like_ making noise.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Mmmh.”  
  
“Why don’t you make some more for me now?”  
  
“Mmmm, okay. If you will too.”  
  
“…….”  
  
“Sil?”  
  
“It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> sound effects are haaaard man don't judge also I wrote this over the course of like a day which for anyone else is like 10 minutes 
> 
> during the course of writing this I looked up the sounds that Meganium makes and discovered that its name is (apparently) not pronounced "May-GAH-nee-um" as I had assumed from its Latinate structure, but "Meh-GAY-nee-um," which has much more hilarious possibilities thank you youtube :D


End file.
